the music of the night
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Joyce Ross is a 19 year old, she is from France, she was traveling in Paris, and his parents are killed in a car accident, she survived and lost their parents, and Madame Giry, was known to his parents, and she stayed in the Opera Garnier, Joyce is very curious also tell you something about the past
1. The Past

Joyce Ross is a 19 year old, she is from France, she was traveling in Paris, and his parents are killed in a car accident, she survived and lost their parents, and Madame Giry, was known to his parents, and she stayed in the Opera Garnier, Joyce is very curious

also tell you something about the past

* * *

1871

Evangeline was the first Erik romantic interest in staying in the Opera Populaire, his early years as The Phantom Of The Opera, but could not be, Antonietta Giry was as Dance Teacher, Evangeline Bouvier was a girl of 17 years, she was a student of Antonietta, she is a very shy girl, but very good person, she was dancing

"Good Job Evangeline, you're doing great" Antonietta congratulates to Evangeline, she says in a friendly

"Thanks Madame Giry, if I work hard" Evangeline says, she thanks so low she smiles

Veronique Evangeline Doubis is jealous because she is better than Veronique, she saw hatred Evangeline, Evangeline however do not realize that, she took off her dancing shoes and she was alone, Evangeline has no friends, no one to talk to, she is sad, everyone sees her as the girl cloying, the strange girl, She cried but calmly and quietly, she dried her tears with her hands, and rose from the ground, And she felt a heavy footsteps near her, Evangeline is scared and whining, turned and saw no one, she sighed to calm down, I felt those steps, she was frightened, and she trembled, her heart raced, she is very scared

"Easy Miss, do not be afraid, I will not hurt you" A man's voice says calmly

"Who are you" Evangeline says shyly, and she is very scared

"Come see for yourself" Voice That answers

She turns and saw it was The Phantom Of The Opera, he was raging at the Opera Populaire, she ran but collided with a door and fainted, the is concerned, the charge to Evangeline as bridal, and took her to her home, Evangeline wakes up confused and saw a black curtain, she freaked out, she got up from the bed so comfortable, and opened the curtain, and she saw that the man was playing an organ, she stared

"I know you're awake, and I know you see me as I touch my body, come, do not be afraid, I will not eat you" He said in a serious way, and then laughed

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry, okay, I will approach" Evangeline said nervously

She moved slowly toward him, but she felt nervous and afraid, she was near him, he made her sit beside him on the bench, Evangeline was very nervous, He rose from the bench, Evangeline is a very nervous girl

"Easy, and you trust me, you're the only one who did not mock my past, not my story gave you grace" He said friendly, he wants her to trust him

"Okay I will ease me, yes, I think, that grace gave me no, that is not done"Evangeline died down, and she spoke calmly, she laughs nerves

He put his hands on her shoulders, Evangeline felt gloved hands on her shoulders, she shuddered at the contact, he learned that, she sigh of nerves that had never happened to her

"I carry you to Top" He said serious and concerned

"Yes Please" Evangeline says timidly

He took up Evangeline, she dismissed her new friend, she gave him a kiss on the cheek free him, he smiles, no one had done that, nobody gave him a kiss to him, that I'm glad a little, she smiles she already trusts him

"Where were dwarf"

"That's not your business, so please leave me alone, with permission Veronique" Evangeline left to Veronique in place, she said curtly and harshly

Veronique was speechless, she made a face of hatred and defeat, Evangeline went to the room of the dancers, and went to sleep, she lay on a bed, Evangeline could not sleep, she went to walk the lonely corridors and dark, are 12:00 AM, she climbed onto a balcony, and stared starry night

She was very silent, she breathed quietly and gently, Phantom of the opera was hidden in a statue, Evangeline felt the cold air on his face, she loves it, The Evangeline watched carefully and with interest, he is very interested in her, he approached her from behind, and he touched her shoulder gently Evangeline

"Who is" Evangeline says very timid and fearful

"I, quiet" He said with kindness

"What good are you" Evangeline said with a relief

"Waht are you doing here, and because you're not asleep" He says seriously, and he asks to Evangeline

"I want cold air on my face and body, and I can not sleep" Evangeline says shyly and nerves, he makes her very nervous

"This is dangerous, you can get sick or you can fall and die, do not want that for you Evangeline" He said with a serious tone and angry, he does not want anything bad to happen to Evangeline, he is concerned

"Sorry" Evangeline responds quietly, her head down and go to the ground

Evangeline is shaking, she's cold, He took off his coat and put it on his shoulders, he cared for her, she felt better, that was not a good idea, if not here, she could die

"Thanks, did not know that, that was not a good idea" Evangeline says sorry

"Do not do it again" He says very angry

She lowered into the room, she gave him the coat, and she entered his room carefully, without making much noise, so as not to wake his companions, he smiles and goes home, never felt that it is the first time he feels it, he feels better with that

* * *

Evangeline next day I had a fever, and was not allowed to dance, she got sick from the cold, but that will happen, A young millionaire named Gabriel Therdaux, is a cute guy, is 1.76, white, blue eyes, blond hair dirty, he was very hairstyle, Evangeline and Gabriel saw was very attracted to her

"Hello, I am Gabriel Therdaux and who are you beautiful" Evangeline Gabriel greeted with kindness, he wants to know who she is, he smiles at Evangeline

"Is it me?" Evangeline says fearful

"Yes, Precious, and we can go to dinner" Gabriel says with kindness

"Hi, I'm Evangeline Bouvier, and of course if I want to go to dinner with you" Evangeline says shyly

Gabriel does not answer, just smiles, blushes Evangeline, The Phantom Of The Opera saw with jealousy, Evangeline says goodbye to her new friend, Gabriel, he Evangeline followed with a face of fear

"That's what happens Phantom" Evangeline says concerned

"Who is that guy, and that guy because I invite you to dinner" He said with fear and hatred

"Is Gabriel Therdaux, is a friend" Evangeline said with a fearful and trembling voice

"I do not want you to see that boy, never "He said angrily, but his face turned to fear, is turning possessive with her

"Because you do not want me to see Gabriel" Evangeline said with a shaky voice

"That is why" He said seriously, he approached her, and kissed her on the lips

He kept kissing her, she could not help but close my eyes, no one had kissed her on the lips, she pulled away, not understanding anything, the breathing again, this if it is strange to him

"Do you love me?" Evangeline fearful question, and seeing him in The Phantom Of The Opera to the face

"Yes, I've never felt this way about a girl, well I had not gone" He tells the truth to Evangeline

She was speechless, she nodded, She had not felt that way about a man or a boy, Evangeline smiles and blushes, and he embraces Evangeline, she put her face in his chest, Evangeline was in love with him

"I Love You too Evangeline, do you feel the same for me?" He said with love in his voice, he asks insecure and fearful

"How good you are, if you feel the same about you, and your name, as you must have a name" Evangeline says excited, she loves him, she asked for his name

"That makes me very happy, My name is Erik, Erik just do not ask" Erik says cheerful, he is presented with his name to her

"Erik, beautiful name, and as you are under that mask" Evangeline says gently, she likes that name, she touched the mask

"Thanks Evangeline, I want you to see me without it" He sighs and says seriously, almost crying

"But I want to know you, Erik" Evangeline gently touches the mask, she says curiously

"Please, I do not want to scare you away" Erik pleaded with fear, he is afraid

Evangeline said nothing, and ignored him Erik, she had the mask in her hands, Erik covered that part of the face, Evangeline saw nothing

"I want to see how you really are Erik" Evangeline says curiously

"Watch my face, sees the face of the monster, keep me fear" Erik said Rabia crying, he cried

She saw, Evangeline felt no fear, it was horrible, but she's not, she stroked that part of the face without fear, Erik cried, Mount eyes, she hugged him

"Do you not have fear or disgust on my face?" Erik responded with insecurity

"That does not scare me, and I have not disgust" Evangeline tells the truth

He smiles, and goes back to kissing Evangeline, she gets kissed, she is separated from him, and gives him a kiss on the lips of Erik, he put on his mask, he strokes her hair of Evangeline, she says goodbye the fondly, Erik is going

"Evangeline, have dinner tonight" Gabriel says with kindness

"I'm sorry, I can not dine with you, I'm with someone" Evangeline says very sorry, she's with Erik now

"And who's the lucky" Gabriel says laughing, so friendly

"His name is Erik, is my boyfriend" Evangeline told the truth, she is girlfriend of Erik

"Great, bye" Gabriel said, smiling, he says goodbye to Evangeline

Evangeline Gabriel said goodbye politely, Veronique was furious, and was behind Evangeline, she had a knife, looks over and sees Evangeline Veronique, she was frightened

"Veronique!, Which is what happens to you" Evangeline screaming in terror, she says with nerves

"Oh you have a boyfriend, but you also want to stay with Gabriel" Veronique says furious, she had the knife

"Yes, I have a boyfriend, but I do not want to Gabriel, Gabriel's all yours, please put down that knife" Evangeline says quietly, she tries to calm Veronique

Veronique is angered, and stabbed Evangeline, Evangeline screams in pain, Erik heard the murderer to Veronique, and sees his beloved Evangeline writhing in pain, Erik carefully approaches her, and hugged

"It hurts a lot Erik" Evangeline said with difficulty

"Relax, relax, and breathe, I will heal you" Erik tries to calm her, he'll cure her, with what he has

"I think you can not cure me, I will die, kiss me one last time, kiss me like you've never kissed a woman, I feel your lips again" Evangeline is on the verge of death, she wants to be kissed by Erik

Evangeline Erik kiss passionately and so innocent, she became very pale and gray, she died in the arms of Erik, he was crying inconsolably, she was the first woman to love him, she did not make fun of anything

"No!" Erik screaming and crying

Antonietta saw everything, and put her hands in her mouth, she cried, she knew that Erik had not, she saw Veronique dead, that if it was Erik, she reached down to the level that Erik was, she looked distressed

"Erik, you should drop her body, her parents will come and I will give you the bad news" Antonietta said tearfully, she is very sorry

Erik went to his lair running, The Fathers of Evangeline, Evangeline came and saw dead and saw her body color, pale color, with eyes closed, they wept inconsolably

"That's what happened, who did this to my beloved princess" The Father of Evangeline says crying, he wants to know the truth

"Veronique Doubis the murderer of her, but she did not know how she died" Antonietta says sorry, she feels very bad about this

The Mother of Evangeline wept inconsolably, they picked up the body of Evangeline, Erik was crying, lost his first love, Evangeline died at age 17, she fulfilled her dreams, she was buried in the cemetery of the Opera Populaire

Erik grabbed a rope and put it around the neck, going to commit suicide, Antonietta went to see Erik, Erik she saw the rope, she ran to stop

"What do you do, you do not kill yourself" Antonietta says with tears in her eyes

"I'll kill myself, I lost Evangeline, and we'll see in the next world" Erik was crying, he dearly loved Evangeline wants to be with her

"do not, go on with your life Erik" Antonietta says crying, she suffers a lot by Erik

"Okay, I did not kill me" Erik decided not to kill himself, he cried, he will live

"Erik Bye" Antonietta says seriously, she leaves the place

Erik was heroin, he drank a glass of liquor, failure to support, and suddenly, a person appears on the lake, that person was swimming and left the lake, with a dark green coat, went to Erik, was bent, Erik saw, that person took off his cloak, and was a woman with red hair, white skin, emerald green eyes, she smiles, she was beautiful

"Who are you" Erik says angry and started choking the woman

"That's not important, but you must let go of my neck" Redhead Woman says earnestly

"I'm sorry, that's what you want"Erik calmed down, he asked what she really wanted, Erik is very angry

"I condemn you to immortality, with that face of you, until a woman loves you, and you will live a human life, but if no one loves you, you're so forever, I give you thousands of opportunities" The woman is a witch, she says, spitting out the words, she is furious

That woman Redhead, left the scene, Erik became immortal, he will live forever, Erik was crying again attempted suicide by taking poison, but nothing helped, only fainted, but awoke later, he can not die, the is doomed


	2. The Accident

Joyce Ross is a 19 year old, she is from France, she was traveling in Paris, and his parents are killed in a car accident, she survived and lost their parents, and Madame Giry, was known to his parents, and she stayed in the Opera Garnier, Joyce is very curious

also tell you something about the past

* * *

**Today (2013)**

1.60 A tall girl, is of medium height, is white with a tinge Olivado, your eyes are brown with light or sun look with a reddish, brown hair length, she is thin, how heart face, chin slightly starting, thin eyebrows and elegant, she is very pretty, thin nose, is fragile, delicate, elegant and refined, is female

is introverted, not shy, is a very good person, very friendly, sweet and tender, is an amorous, she's a hopeless romantic, intelligent, she is fine, nothing superficial, she has class, is generous, has its ambitions , is kind, good heart, is a girl of good intentions, noble and true feelings, is demure and retiring, is very curious, very innocent, pure, she is honest and modest, sincere and sensible, she has honor

She is descendant of Evangeline Bouvier, she is just like her


End file.
